1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to facemasks having aromatic capsules, and more particularly, to a facemask having a press-to-crack aromatic capsule fixed within the facemask thereof, such that the facemask releases fragrances, dissolves unfavorable odors, and renews vigor through aromatherapy.
2. Description of Related Art
Facemasks are commonly used for separating the respiratory system of the wearer from the outside environment to prevent them from breathing in viruses, bacteria, or polluted air, thus filtering out viruses and bacteria making air cleaner for the wearer.
Refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a partially exploded perspective diagram of a conventional facemask. The conventional facemask has a mask body 10 and two bands 30 disposed at the two sides of the mask body 10. The mask body 10 consists of an outer cover layer 10a and an inner cover layer 10b. To enhance the functions of the facemask, various filtration layers such as activated carbon layers for adsorbing unfavorable smells are added to the outer cover layer 10a and the inner cover layer 10b. 
However, after being used for a period of time, the conventional facemask is liable to produce some unfavorable smells due the exhalations of the wearer. Moreover, breathing is impeded due to the multitude of layers of the mask. Over a period of time this causes the wearer to become dazed and unable to concentrate, thus affecting their work and/or ability to operate a vehicle safety.
Therefore, the inconvenience and disadvantages of the conventional facemask are intended to be improved.